1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to animal litter containers and, more particularly, is concerned with a litter container assembly, particularly suited for pot pelly pigs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of litter containers for certain household pets, such as cats, is a widespread practice. Litter containers make it possible to keep such pets indoors by providing a means by which the pets may eliminate their waste through urination and defecation without the need to go outdoors. Thus, use of litter containers makes it more convenient to keep household pets.
Present litter containers are almost universally designed for household cats. Such litter containers can have relatively high sidewalls since all cats are capable of climbing or jumping in and from the litter containers. An animal which is growing in popularity as a household pet is commonly known as a pot belly pig. Such pigs range from 14 to 17 inches in height and 30 to 90 pounds in weight and have overly short legs.
The conventional litter containers are too small in length and width to comfortably accommodate use by the larger size pot belly pigs. Also, the conventional litter containers are too great in height to permit easy entry and exit by the short-legged pot belly pigs.
Thus, a need exists for improvement of the design of litter containers in order to accommodate use by pot belly pigs.